


Talk About It

by Sekumei



Category: Self-benefit
Genre: doing it for my own good, random stuff, this is just for fun, yada yada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekumei/pseuds/Sekumei
Summary: This is just a story abooooout random emotions I was challenged to write xoxoThe first chapter is about Determination and how it's more or less the core of existence.





	1. Determination

**Author's Note:**

> Every chapter will have a song that accompanies it!  
> This is the one which comes along with this chapter~ 
> 
> Crawk - 弥久之神楽 (びきゅうのかぐら)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JVa2tDvatV8

_Tuesday May 2, 2017_

* * *

 

Determination. It is the resolution to do something you'd like to do regardless of the circumstances. It is inspiration. The thing which keeps you going when you feel as if all hope's lost, when you feel as if your life has turned south and everything you've done has gone to waste. It is that which you feel strongly for. It is something similar to passion, but not quite there. There is potential for it to overpower passion, but that is dependent on the person themselves. 

Determination. It is willpower. The strength to carry forward. It is tenacity. Perseverance. Persistence. Strong emotions which make up your ideal individual. They define those precious to you; your best friend. your family, your love. Those you enjoy being around. Those you enjoy conversing with. Their presence warms your heart. They give you happiness, and even the smallest of words make your day just by the mere fact alone that they were the one who said it. Your will can stem from people. Those who inspire you, who push you to your limits. The result of their actions gives you determination. Willpower. The want to carry through, regardless of what occurs. 

Determination. It is stubbornness. It is when you have a backbone. You're unable to go against your words because you have vowed. You don't back down from a fight, especially one you've started, and especially one that someone has started against you mocking your ideals. It is endurance. You take the hits which others are unable to, and you fire back with just as much force. You defend what's right, because you believe it's right. No one has a say in what you do besides yourself. You're aware of that. Determination is when you're aware of that. Because you are the one that's in power. Not anyone else. For your person is your own, and before anyone else's, you belong to yourself solely. 

Determination. It is the grit, the spirit, the courage which you possess. It's obstinacy. It is intransigence. There are some who claim not to have it, but in the end everyone is passionate about something and that becomes inspiration. That becomes inspiration, which then turns into motivation. It turns into determination. The reason for why you do the things you do. Your loyalty is unrivaled, and because of that you want to strive for honesty. Your strength is infinite. Both mentally and physically. Or one. Or the other. You have the strength to do the things you wish to. You have the strength to stand up your yourself; you have the strength to stand up for others. You have the strength to stop and begin fights, those which you believe to be just and not. You are kind. And for that you wish to mend bonds with others, to expand your circle of friends, to allow others to get to meet each other; those with similar interests who were just absolutely meant for each other. 

Where your determination stems from says a lot. It says what you'll be doing for the future, what role you play within your group of friends. It expresses the type of person you are. Both deep within and on the surface. Having determination shows off your overall strength. The power of your mentality, your loyalty, your commitment. It shows your individuality, and that's what attracts people.

It makes you out to be a flower. One that attracts insects all around. For in the end it's personality, not appearance which is craved by others. It is you. The stunning, original traits you possess. 

And determination is the core of all of it.

 

* * *

 

 

♚

╔◌═══♡══════════════════════════════════╗

╚══════════════════════════════════♡═══◌╝

♚


	2. Aggression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self-explanatory. 
> 
> Oh boy. Let's make some people angry, and then force them to simmer down because life isn't meant to be spent that way. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【Drum&Bass】Courtney Jenaé - Accelerate (Sauniks Remix)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_o8kyhNqj9A

_May 3, 2017. Wednesday_

 

* * *

 

 

Aggression is hostile behavior towards another. It's preparation for the action to come. A fight. Conflicts are started by these little actions. The little signs that show even the slightest abnormality. Aggression is not only found in the assertive, for it's the assertive who contaminate others to their liking; which results in nothing but mindless followers in the end. 

Aggression is belligerence. The need for violence for anger and revenge. Behavior that's warlike, taunting. It is dangerous. It causes dislike in others; the complete opposite of tranquility. 

Force. Violence. It's the cause of war. The reason for outbreaks of fights. Peace is disturbed by it's very mention, by every little motion which marks it. The wave of a hand, the saying of a word. It's dependent on the person and what's done. 

Aggression needs no reason. It has no deeper meaning. It's merely the act of harm inflicted on others.

An attack, assault. Injuries are forced on the people; both mental and physical. Fresh wounds appear on bodies; scars appear within the mind and are shown on the surface of skin. It's painful to see, and painful to have happen to oneself. And it's worse. Because those who inflict don't think too much about it. They don't know what the other is feeling, and they never will. For they are selfish. They only care about the adrenaline which rushes through their veins at the mere thoughts of injury.

It's a horrible- negative emotion. Why does it exist? For disagreement. To disagree is to be passionate against a decision, and to further communicate their points they turn towards abnormal means. They attempt to express their ideals through crime and forcefully shove their opinions upon others regardless of whether they're wanted or not. 

Despite the negative things that spout from it, it's needed. Because without it there is peace, sure. but, there is no disagreement. Everyone would follow one person, even if their methods are incorrect.

Aggressiveness isn't all anger and pain. It's balance. For every positive reaction there is a negative, it's how the world works. There's an opposite to everything

Aggression and passiveness, Sorrow and Joy, Love and Hate. Remove one of those and you have yourself an entire race of humanity killed off. For they lose their title of "human" as soon as they're stripped of will. 

Aggression isn't always violence. It's taking control. Taking over. Having your way. You use it to debate. To win arguments, to prove that you're correct. And there are always those people who settle things with words alone. Because violence is never the answer. And that's true aggression at it's finest. When all their emotions are put within their words. When the only thing conveyed in the end is point, not anger. 

Aggression? Aggression isn't imperfect. Aggression isn't to be disliked, hated, or worshipped. It's to balance out the good and bad within the world. It's something which can solve disputes, yet cause them. Something which can aid, yet make worse. It's the good and bad put in one. 

In the end. Aggression is dependent on on how it's seen. Is it truly so bad? Does it deserve the loathing that it receives? An antagonist is hated, but they must exist. It's like that sort of feeling.

 

* * *

 

 

 

╔═════════════════♛═══════════════✿═╗

╚✿════════════════♛═════════════════╝


	3. Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self-explanatory, this part's about submission and the part it plays with people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deverano - November [Finding Hope Remix]  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=trM8kaINEfg

_May 4, 2017. Thursday_

* * *

 

 

Submission isn't necessarily weakness. It isn't giving into other's demands because one is unable to fight back. It's because you agree, it's because you think that the person who you give your pride to is truly that great. You submit yourself to a role model. Someone you look up to specifically because there is something about them that you just find yourself drawn to; a trait that would look mighty fine on yourself. 

It's considered odd. A fetish. A kink, if one would. Submission that is. They give themselves over, body and soul to a companion who knows no more than the actions they're supposed to do. That's not submission, but mere idiocy. Who told them they were allowed to do such things? Who said they were allowed to humiliate themselves in such a way? Is it even a humiliation? The answer lies with them, not the public. 

Submission isn't necessarily what it's made out to be. It's when one offers another something. When a person is so close, and opened up to another that creates an opportunity. An opportunity to give that beloved something precious of their own. It's love in all it's purity, but in no way is it petty. 

Submission isn't giving up. It's merely stopping the argument on your side because the other has overwhelmed you. Enough to make you change your thoughts. You pause it, then you wait for the perfect moment before you can continue. It's something which can help another scheme for whatever comes in the future. It's a cowardly move which works in the end. 

Some see themselves as stubborn. Some see others as stubborn. And that itself makes no room for submission. For if one is too bold, then they'll have no room for other's opinions. Submission is only achieved when one understands the other party enough to completely scrap their original thoughts. 

Do the prideful see it pitiful to submit to another? Correct. For them, the ones in control are them solely. They're so in over their heads that they make no room for any other. 

True? I think so. I think not. It's the thick skulls of such fools which prevents the world from evolving as far as it should; for no one knows how to submit. All they do is lead, and pick up followers along the way. But, there is an issue. Far more leaders exist than the ones who live in submission. There is not enough followers, and thus more conflict arises between one and another over petty things like territory. Because in this ideal world, lives are irrelevant. The ones who are starving are forced into submission, not even given the option to choose. They're oppressed without reason and the ones who lead think them and their opinions unnecessary.

Ones who are submissive are pathetic. But who was the one to decide such things? It is an attractive thing to be your own person, whether submissive or not. Submission isn't anything embarrassing, or humiliating in any way. In truth, the ones who possess such a trait are known to be gifted. For they sympathize, they understand, they know, and they do. They do what's right and they give in and let the ones in high positions rule.

And those are the most dangerous, because when the time is right they'll bite back at their owner; and before you know it, the world will reach equilibrium. 

Destructive peace. 

* * *

 

 

✉

╔═════☒════════════════════════════════════╗

╚═════════════════════════════════════☒════╝

✉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vent writing derfgyhuk IDEC IF ANY OF IT'S WRONG OR IF I MADE ANY TYPOS IMSORRYITSJUSTAPHASE


End file.
